memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Prynn
| Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Affiliation = United Federation of Planets| Occupation = Starfleet officer| PrevAssign = intelligence officer, | Assign = | FinalAssign = field operative, Starfleet Intelligence| Insignia = | }} T'Prynn (2191-2349) was a Vulcan female born to Sivok and . T'Prynn had a long and distinguished career as an operative of Starfleet Intelligence until her death in the year 2349. Biography Early Life Like many Vulcan children, T'Prynn was betrothed at a very young age in an arranged marriage made by her parents and the parents of her prospective husband, Sten. In the year 2212, T'Prynn rejected Sten, whom she never loved, deciding instead to choose her own companions. Sten was unwilling to release T'Prynn from her betrothal and invoked the koon-ut-kal-if-fee in an attempt to force T'Prynn to submit to his will. T'Prynn refused to submit to Sten and slew him in the savage ritual combat that followed. Before he died, Sten forced his katra into T'Prynn's mind. T'Prynn attempted to have Sten's katra removed by the priestesses at Mount Seleya, but Sten refused to be removed, attempting to force T'Prynn into submission from beyond the grave. Following this incident, which labeled T'Prynn as val'reth (one who holds a katra against his or her will), T'Prynn chose a life of exile from Vulcan and joined Starfleet, where she made her mark in Starfleet Intelligence, specializing in intelligence gathering, threat assessments and covert operations. ( }}) Vanguard By the year 2265, T'Prynn was assigned to in the Taurus Reach, a vast expanse of space located between the Klingon Empire and the Tholian Assembly. There she served as SI's liaison to Project Vanguard, a project to study the mysterious Meta-genome discovered by the in 2263, and learn about the race who had created it. T'Prynn was one of initially only three people on the station who knew the secret of the Taurus Reach, and part of her job was to keep that truth a secret. As part of this effort, T'Prynn orchestrated the disgrace of journalist Tim Pennington when his investigations brought him too close to the truth. ( }}) She also briefly "employed" the free-booter Cervantes Quinn after Quinn's actions unwittingly resulted in the destruction of the with all hands. She released Quinn from her "employ" after Quinn and Pennington rescued the crew of the from the surface of Jinoteur a few months later. ( ) In her off-hours on Vanguard, T'Prynn was known to entertain station residents with incredibly beautiful performances on the piano in Manón's cabaret. Breakdown Early on in her assignment, T'Prynn discovered that Anna Sandesjo, a diplomatic attaché to Federation Ambassador Jetanien, was in fact an altered Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Lurqal. T'Prynn was able to turn Lurqal as a double-agent, and at the same time, the two became romantically involved. ( |Summon the Thunder}}) The Klingons eventually discovered that Lurqal had been compromised, and despite T'Prynn's efforts to get her off the station and to safety, she was assassinated when the ship she was on, the , was destroyed. Lurqal's death, combined with her val'reth condition, led to a complete psychological collapse, leaving T'Prynn in coma-like state. ( ) After weeks of fruitless efforts (and unaware of Sten's long-ago mind-meld), Dr. Jabilo M'Benga was able to contact Healer Sobon, an elderly and venerable physician on Vulcan, who was willing to try and help. T'Prynn was brought to the village of Kren'than, her former home, where Sobon used an ancient ritual called Dashaya-Ni'Var to separate Sten's katra from T'Prynn's. After significant effort, requiring the assistance of T'Prynn's older sister, T'Nel, Sobon was able to transfer Sten's life essence into a vre-katra, or katric ark. T'Prynn made a rapid recovery following the Dashaya-Ni'Var. However, in order to avoid questioning from her superiors about her decisions and actions prior to her collapse, T'Prynn escaped from Healer Sobon's quarters and from Kren'than, eluding the Starfleet Security contingent waiting to take her into custody. ( ) She sought the aid of Tim Pennington in early 2267 to aid in her escape from the planet Vulcan. The two spent the remainder of the year on the run from Starfleet investigating the Orion crime lord Ganz. These investigations led the duo to planet Golmira where they aided Cervantes Quinn in capturing a Shedai artificant from Klingon forces occupying the planet. Following this incident, T'Prynn and Pennington turned themselves over to Starfleet authorities from the USS Endeavour. T'Prynn was later demoted to the rank of lieutenant junior grade but allowed to remain on Vanguard under the command of new Intelligence Officer Serrosel ch'Nayla. ( }}) Later career T'Prynn first partnered with fellow SI operative Elias Vaughn in the year 2319. The two formed a loose partnership that lasted off and on for thirty years. ]] In the year 2343, T'Prynn was injured in an operation in which she and Vaughn rescued Federation Special Emissary Raisa Tartovsky from the planet Devniad in Cardassian space. In 2346, T'Prynn and Vaughn were assigned to Arvada III. ( ) T'Prynn and Vaughn first met rival S.I. agent Ruriko Tenmei in 2347, during an operation on the planet Kora II meant to facilitate the defection of Cardassian scientist Cren Veruda, who had designed a powerful artificial intelligence that Starfleet wanted to keep out of the hands of the Cardassian Union. T'Prynn was killed in a transporter accident in the year 2349 onboard the . Her remains were taken back to and buried in the Gol desert, after a ceremony at Mount Seleya. Vaughn and Tenmei became romantically involved following T'Prynn's death. The couple named their only child, Prynn Tenmei, in honor of their lost friend. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which John Frederick Paxton destroyed Starfleet Command and ended the talks for the Coalition of Planets in 2155, T'Prynn served as the captain of the Interstellar Coalition Vessel ''Vanik'' during the early 2260s. In 2264, she was responsible for the destruction of the United Earth transport ''Galileo'', and the deaths of Carol Kirk and her son David. ( |A Less Perfect Union}}) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances |A Less Perfect Union}} (alternate version) 2265 * * * }} * 2266 * * * 2267 * }} 2268 * * 2269 * (mentioned only) 2343-2346 * 2347-2349 * (First appearance) 2376 * }} (mentioned only) }} de:T'Prynn category:Vulcans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starbase 47 personnel category:Vanguard residents Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2191 births Category:2349 deaths